1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a cabinet used to house a computer work station. In particular, this invention relates to a space-efficient cabinet for housing a computer work station that includes a CPU/disk-drive, a key pad and a video display monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of computers as an integral element of modern day society has meant that many people are using a computer on a fairly regular basis, either at home as a hobby, or at work, where the computer is used as a business tool. Currently, such computers consist of a number of discrete elements which make up a work station, and which typically include a video display monitor, a CPU/disk-drive cabinet, (also referred to herein as a computer, which typically has a disk drive located at one end, and also usually houses the central processing unit (or CPU), and a key pad.
Many attempts have been made to design an efficient desk or cabinet to house the computer work station. In most such prior attempts, the video display monitor is mounted on top of the CPU/disk-drive cabinet, which in turn is mounted upon a horizontal shelf surface, such as a desk top. Typically, the depth of the CPU/disk-drive cabinet, together with the space required for the electrical plugs at the rear of the cabinet, is such that there is little room left in front of the cabinet on conventional desks. Consequently, a lower outwardly extending shelf is sometimes provided, to support the key pad.
However, the foregoing arrangement is inefficient, and awkward to use. Typically a 24" deep horizontal surface is required for the CPU/disk-drive cabinet itself, with the key pad shelf being an even further extension. Further, the lack of work space in front of the cabinet means that when the computer work station is used for word processing or data entry, the operator must place the material being typed to one side, which requires a constant shifting from side to side between the screen and the material being typed. This causes an awkward straining of the operator's neck muscles. Also, work stations in which the elements are exposed often must be covered by dust covers, which are generally unattractive. Further, overhead fluorescent lighting can often cause a glare on the video screen which promotes eyestrain and operator error.